After Black
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: Picking up where the show left off, many questions left unanswered and a new threat older than the lions revives old enemies. However, fate is never left to chance and new allies appear in many form, but will they be enough?
1. Vanished

Author's notes: I said I would write this if there was no season 2 within a year, so here's my version of what should happen. This follows the events of the actual show including the last two episodes of season (so if you've read Test of Wills, ignore it—sorry if my final notes on that story were confusing). I don't really know how long this story will be, but I'll try to make one chapter equal one episode.

Also, I don't own Voltron or the characters/ locations; I only claim characters I create and planets. So enjoy or not . . . kinda up to you.

* * *

Daniel mentally screamed in pain and without warning Black Lion charged at the others. Black pounced on Green.

"Daniel! What's wrong with you?" yelled Lance. He tried to pull Black off Green, but Black's eyes started glowing and in flash Red was thrown into some distant mountains. "Okay, since when does Black have that kind of power? What are you teaching him, Keith?"

" Not that." Answered Keith from the control room. "Daniel, what's going on? How did you throw Red that far?"

Once again there was no response. Pidge looked at the readings in disbelief. "There's no reason logical Black should be able to throw any of the other lions even half that distance or knock their systems off line."

"Are you telling me Daniel unlocked another upgrade?" Said Lance. He slapped his monitor in frustration; it wasn't even a half a percent back online (normally, it would be half way by this time).

"If he did, he can't control it." Said Allura. She looked to Keith as he put his Voltcom on. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not sure what's wrong Daniel or Black, but they need my help. If I can get into the cock pit, . . ." Started Keith.

"Black threw Red halfway across Arus. It could kill you if you get anywhere near it." Said Allura. Finally, there was a pain filled groan from Daniel and an evil growl like laugh over the Voltcoms. "What was that? Daniel, what's going on?! Are you okay?!"

"I have to get there! Pidge, what are my options?" Ordered Keith.

"There is that hover bike Daniel got from the Hunkyard and was fixing up; he put a fourth gen hyper cell motor on it, but the breaks stick." Answered Pidge.

"It will have to do." Keith said. Keith activated his Voltcom armor. He turned to Allura. "I'll be careful and be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Blue and Yellow were struggling to keep Black at bay while the others recovered. Lance and Vince were both annoyed on the drawn out reboot. Vince was busy trying to use his powers to figure out what was slowing down the lions.

"Any luck, Vince?" asked Lance. His arms were crossed and his fingers tapped against his forearms.

"Not yet. It's weird, but I almost think whatever this is has some sort of immunity to my powers." Said Vince. He sent a mental message to Daniel. _What are you doing? What did you do anyway? And how are you doing it, Daniel?_

Vince felt a zap of dark energy and instantly found himself in darkness. _Wouldn't you like to know, spritling?_ An evil voice said. It didn't sound like Daniel._ You might be able to neutralize Haggar's powers, but mine are cut from a different cloth you can't cure as easily._

"What's going on Vince?" Said Lance. He didn't get an answer. "Guys, Vince is out and Red's not rebooting like he should. Be careful. Did I actually say that?"

"First time for everything, Lance. I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Keith. He was speeding on the hover bike in a canyon. "Do you think Red will be ready to go when I get there, Lance?"

"At this rate, I'll be happy if it's back online before Labor Day."Answered Lance.

"Still no luck contacting Daniel?" Keith asked.

"Not yet and now we can't talk to Vince!" Yelled Larmina. She had to dodge a bolt of electricity from Black's tail. "When I get a hold of who is responsible, they'll think twice next time!"

"You'll have to wait in line. I call dibs right after Keith gets done with them." Said Lance.

"Uhh . . . guys, I think Black's calming down." Said Hunk. As Yellow approached it, Black charged and shoved Yellow in to Red. "Or not."

"And I'm at square one again." Sighed Lance. "Larmina, you need to stay away from Black until Keith gets here."

"Hmm . . . guys, if it was Daniel, he would've used his speed boost by now, right?" asked Larmina. She dodged another energy blast.

"no doubt, but who could've gotten in Black?" asked Allura.

"Well Sven managed to steal Blue before and Black went missing in Dradin, so we know the anti-thief systems need some upgrades." Said Lance. "Keith, please tell me you've got a plan!"

"Get to Black's cockpit and find out what's going on." Keith answered. He drove the hover bike up a path. When Black's mouth opened, he speed up and jumped into the lion's mouth. A black mist vanished and the cockpit was empty. As Black came to a stop, Daniel's Voltcom rolled out from under the pilot's seat. Suddenly, the broken lions came back online and Vince awoke.

At the castle of Lions, the remaining members of the team stared at Daniel's Voltcom. Pidge was running scans on it, but there wasn't a trance of Daniel or who ever took him. Vince was still a bit weak and tried to unscramble the security footage without any luck.

"So, Keith says whoever it was just vanished into thin air with Daniel and you're telling me you have not proof that Daniel even put on his Voltcom today or even got into Black!" grumble Lance. He turned and punched a wall.

"In short, yes." Pidge said. He was just as confused as the others. "Even going into the realm of science fiction, it is hard to explain. The main question is why Daniel?"  
"That's what I've been wondering. Allura, Coran or Larmina could be kidnapped for ransom. Pidge or Hunk for their knowledge and the same with Vince, plus his powers. I guess they could've been after Keith, but Daniel . . ." started Lance.

"Is our friend and teammate. That's all the reason anyone needs to kidnap any of us. In many ways, we're a family." interrupted Allura. "I don't care why they took him, but the important thing is to get him back with us."

"We will and we'll make sure whoever took him will pay." Said Keith. His eyes narrowed in anger, but Vince was wondering something very different.

Mean while on Doom, a dark cloaked man with a silver lion mask covering his face stood where castle Doom once stood. He waved a jeweled sword over the ground. A new castle appeared much like the castle of lions, but darker and a strange coat of arms replaced that of Voltron's. He waved his sword again and Maahox appeared with a dark collar around his neck.

"What just happened?" He said. The scientist turned to the cloaked man. "Who are you?"

"You're new master and future emperor of this Universe." The cloaked man answered. His eyes glowed bright purple.


	2. Surprises

Maahox stood in the middle of his new laboratory. He e was speechless at the equipment, but more so when he realized that there was nothing he had to create or change objects.

"Excuse me, my liege, but there seems to be a lack of ingredients for my projects." Said Maahox. He was nervous. If the future emperor could bring him back to life without haggarium, there was no telling what else he could do.

"Well, it is easier to conjure building than individual elements and ingredients. You never know how much you need and linking magic was not developed in my time." Answered the masked emperor. He pointed toward a giant tank. "You're first project under my employment is to resurrect Kala, Lotor and Wade. There are cargo ships in the hanger with robotic crews to gather whatever you need. Though it will take days to get the haggarium you need."

"Pardon me, but why can't you bring them back like you did me?" asked Maahox.

"Sparky once said the best scientists never stop asking questions. If you must know, my powers do not work with haggarium. I can control those infected." Said the emperor. "Since you're haggarium won't be here for a few days, how about a side project to shake things up on Arus?"

"I will still need materials, my liege." Said Maahox.

"Check your computer and see if you there is anything that could help announce my arrival. Maybe something from the past?" Hinted the emperor.

Maahox turn on the computer and opened a folder with some of his projects under Lotor. He saw one and smiled wickedly. "I think I have just the thing and it will get us deep in the castle of Lions. . ."

* * *

At the castle of Lions, Vince was playing Pidge's game in his room. Larmina stood at the door glaring at him. He looked up at her and said, "What's your problem?"

"Daniel's still missing and you're here on your butt playing that stupid game that those creatures came from. You remember the ones that almost destroyed the castle and Voltron?" Answered Larmina.

"Okay two problems with your issues. One: Pidge fixed the game so no one can hack into it. Two: it's great training for when we can't use the Lions." Vince said. He hesitated before adding, "Three: I think Daniel was the one who attacked us and he doesn't want to be found."

"WHAT!" yelled Larmina. She swung her fist against the door. "I can't believe you would think Daniel would attack us! He's our friend and . . . "

"He was probably still infected with haggarium and either didn't know it or didn't care." Said Vince. "For all we know he could've been planning to learn Voltron's secrets and take over the universe the whole time."

"Then why did the Lions not reject him like they did Wade?" pointed out Larmina. Vince remained quiet; it was a good question Vince hadn't put much though into. "What? No answer? No elaborate explanation? "

"Look, I barely understand the lions. Maybe they knew we needed his power and kept him around just for that." Suggested Vince. He had to admit that was a stretch, it was better than thinking Daniel was gone.

"I have more faith in them then that. If Daniel was evil, he couldn't have gotten near them. I don't think he was just an upgrade to them." Said Larmina. She growled and walked off.

"Where are you going?" asked Vince.

"Away from you! I really don't want to explain to my aunt why you're game machine would be up your nose!" She screamed.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be pleasant for me either." Replied Vince as she walked off. He really didn't want to believe it, but it seemed the only logical answer. He went back to his game.

"Attention all who dare call themselves heroes. The Dark1 is accepting challenges. Whoever defeats him will receive a prize beyond anything you've ever dreamed." Announced a new player.

"Okay, Dark1. Be prepared to find out why noobs shouldn't do that." Said Vince. After five minutes, it became clear that Dark1 wasn't the average new player. He dodge most of Vince's attacks and made several critical hits (all of which were still just worth 1 hit point). This continued for hours. Suddenly, Dark1 stopped moving and Vince nailed him. "Wow, that was unusual. I wonder how long that took . . . Yikes! Midnight! His mom probably made him stop playing! I missed my patrol!"

Vince quickly hacked into the castle system and made some adjustments to make it look like he had done his patrol. He didn't notice that a message from Dark1 was downloading in the control room. He went to bed, but an old friend of his was laughing in the control room.

* * *

It was four in the morning. Lance was sound asleep in is nice warm bed when his alert clock suddenly started blasting. He jumped and covered his ears as he glanced at the clock. He growled. "I know I said patrols were getting earlier and earlier, but this is ridiculous!"

He hit the snooze button and started to get out of bed. Lance shivered and wrapped his blanket around himself. He forced himself to start to the door. "What is it with this morning? Next thing you know . . . "

The door opened and Lance just stared at it a minute. He finally started out, but the door radically started opening and closing on him.

In lounge, Vince was up again playing the game. A Gary was quietly climbing up to the stereo control. It turned some knobs and suddenly rock music blasted Vince to the other wall.

Keith was awakened by the noise. He got up and met Allura in the hallway.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I wish I knew. I swear if it turns out to be Larmina . . ." Said Allura.

"This early! Really, Auntie Allura! Why would I be up at this hour unless I had to fight a monster or a bad guy!" Yelled Larmina. Her hands covered her ears. "This even makes my rock music sound quiet!"

"Dudes! I got the message! I'll start turning my music down! " Said Hunk. "Now I'm begging. Please turn it down so I can get my beauty sleep!"

"Hunk, we don't who's playing that music! I'm starting to think we have an intruder!" Yelled Keith. "Do you know where Lance is?"

"Your pants? Have you tried your closet?" answered Hunk. "Shouldn't we be more worried about the person playing the music?"

"I'll try to find Pidge!" said Larmina. She ran off toward the control room.

"Why does she need to go to the ridge?" asked Hunk.

"What ridge?" asked Lance. He was struggling to walk and was holding his side.

"Lance, are you okay?" asked Allura.

"I'll put it this: Keith, if I find out you messed with my alarm clock and door - YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" growled Lance.

"It wasn't me." Answered Keith. "What's wrong with your door?"

"Remember when Vince downloaded those ugly bunny creatures that tried to tear up the castle? I was attacked by an automatic door—AGAIN!"Yelled Lance.

" Puggy Money Features? Never heard of them." Said Hunk. "I'll put you up a new door tomorrow. Has anyone seen Vince?"

"Where is Vince? I don't even think I saw him come back from his patrol . . . or go on it now that I think about it." Said Lance.

"You don't think . . . " started Allura. Keith and Lance looked at each other then dashed to the lounge. The music poured out of the open doors.

"WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TURN IT DOWN!" screamed Vince. He was still plastered against the wall.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Keith. The music slowed down. A Gary plugged a microphone into the speaker and started singing. "I thought we got rid of those things months ago. What is that one doing in the castle?"

"Singing karaoke." Answered Hunk. Everyone glared at him. "I guess no one told we cancelled that back before we defeated Lotor the first time. Feel bad for the little guy; this song doesn't have words. Hey, maybe we should bring that back! Every Wedensday?"

"We'll talk about after we get rid of those things . . . AGAIN!" Yelled Allura.

"New mail from Lienad. Downloading attachment." Said Vince's game.

"Oh no." groaned Lance. Everyone got in fight positions as a large glowing blob materialized into the room. The glow fade to reveal a giant blue space mouse with blue velvet fur. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"No such luck." Said Larmina.

The giant space mouse danced while the Voltron Force watched. The garys gathered around. Their eyes began to glow. They turned around and started fixing everything.

"What just happened?" asked Keith. Pidge finally got to the room and ran a scan.

"It appears Vince's game account was hack by someone calling him or herself Dark1 and remotely downloaded the Garys. The space mouse was programmed to control the Garys and was uploaded by Lienad at the same IP address. It reprogrammed the Garys and . . ." said Pidge.

"Now they're friendly." Finished Lance as one kissed him. The other giggled. "Maybe too friendly."

"So, where are Dark1 and Lienad?" asked Keith.

"If I'm reading this correctly, planet Doom." Answered Pidge. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Bum, bum, BUM!" sang Lance's Gary. It gave him another kissed.

* * *

Maahox stood outside a tube as haggarium danced around a figure. It opened and a purple plume of smoke filled the room. A being emerged.

"King Lotor is back!" He yelled.

"Then you can start serving your Emperor." Replied the Emperor. "I have a simple mission for you. You do love destruction, right?"

Lotor smiled.


End file.
